Yin and Yang
by Mega-Melfina
Summary: COMPLETE A romance about Aeris and Vincent, an odd but incredibly cute couple. T for a death. Please Read and Review. Revamped as of 2/2010
1. Intro: First Breath

_Final Fantasy VII and all characters belong to Square Enix._

The full moon lit up the entire thick forest. The evergreen trees glittered and sparkled in the silver moonbeams, gracefully bending and dancing in the wind. The soft grass on the path whispered a chant in the breeze, a soothing sound. The babbling of a nearby brook complimented it beautifully. The forest was alive, a symphony of sound and magic. Vincent failed to hear or see any of the beauty around him. His mind was in chaos.

He went through the forest at a fast pace, almost jogging. A bulging backpack tottered precariously on his back, stuffed carelessly with his cloak, which he had shed long ago. He slowed down briefly to peel off his black t-shirt, balancing the backpack on one shoulder, then switching it over again. His pale, muscular back seemed illuminated in the moonlight, gleaming with perspiration. Shaking some of the sweat off of his body, he threw the shirt aside into the brush without hesitation. Feeling the cool air on his skin invigorated him, and Vincent began to run through the beautiful Sleeping Forest, heading towards the City of the Ancients.

In the center of the city, the normally calm and clear pool in front of the shell building was bubbling and frothing wildly. Waves built up in the center of the pool and broke on the edge, cascading across the green grass. A pale green glow of light created a cylinder pointing to the sky from deep beneath the water, and it glowed brightly in comparison to the night sky. Deep below, beneath the wild waves, a body preserved in a translucent green barrier stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and green orbs peered out into a green tinted world. A small moment of peace and silence went by. The water was stilled, and the surrounding forest went quiet. Abruptly, the green bubble shattered, leaving the pool dark, and the woman closed her eyes against the harsh sting of the invading water. The pool once again turned turbulent, and the woman tried to take a surprised breath. Water flooded her mouth. She tried to cough, frantically trying to kick up to the stormy surface. The whirlpool of water was throwing her frail body in every direction, tossing her to and fro in the water like a ragdoll. Her oxygen was running out. Everything was slowly turning gray...

Vincent reached the edge of the water, skidding to a quick stop in the muddy grass. He threw his bag to the ground carelessly, knocking his heavy cloak to the water's edge, and dove in, opening his eyes under the dark lake. Searching frantically, his eyes finally stopped on a white, lifeless body suspended in the water. She floated helpless, slowly rising towards the surface. He swam to her quickly, the muscles in his back moving and flexing with every stroke. He grabbed her and held her body to his chest, swimming for the surface. He laid the girl's fragile body on the dewy grass, and checked her for breath. Her chest was still and her skin was a paling gray. Her hair stuck to her face in damp clumps. Vincent took a deep breath and opened her mouth, lowering his own to hers. He pinched her nostrils shut with one hand; gently tilted back her heavy head. He exhaled into her lungs, watching her chest rice. Going back, he proceeded to pump on her chest hard with both strong arms. Sweat and water mingled and dripped onto the woman's naked, lifeless body. He inhaled again deeply, and exhaled into her mouth again. Before he had time to draw away, the woman began to cough and sputter into his mouth. He tilted her head to the side, watching the water dribble out of her mouth. He moved away, watching the girl take her first breath in almost two years. His eyes lingered on her long chestnut hair, her beautiful round face, her soft, luminous skin. The woman turned around and retched up more murky water into the grass.

"Aerith..." Vincent whispered gently, placing his cool hand on her exposed, trembling back. She turned and gazed at him silently with her emerald eyes, clouded with water and tears.


	2. Chapter I: The Date

Aerith's whole body was blushing red, from both embarrassment and the chill. Her naked skin prickled at the cold air, causing goosebumps. Vincent smirked and turned around, chuckling softly into his claw. His own naked chest quivered as he did, shaking off droplets of water. He handed her his damp cloak from the grass, and she wrapped it around her naked body gratefully. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, feeling the comforting heaviness of the cloth wrap around her. She began to feel alive again, feeling the warm blood pulsing through her veins. She took a moment to squeeze excess water from her long hair, and then she combed through it with her fingers. When she turned back around, Vincent had started a small fire, using some small sticks and a fire materia from his gun, Death Penalty.  
"Aerith...are you warm enough?" He turned around, watching the woman get comfortable in his cloak. Aerith nodded at him, shivering slightly. Vincent smirked again, seeing the truth written all over her face. "I have prepared a fire. Come sit." She smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling, silently thanking him for the warmth of his clothes and the flame. Gracefully, she sat down by the fire, warming her hands. She looked up at Vincent, grinning.  
"Well, you certainly could have said something about my being naked sooner, Vincent. No wonder I'm so cold." She laughed, feeling the warmth coming back to her lips and face, and Vincent felt his heart leap up in his chest. Her face glowed when she laughed; she was the picture of innocence and beauty. Vincent looked away nervously, feeling awkward. Aerith looked at Vincent curiously as he got lost in thought, staring into the growing fire. "Vincent? Vincent, are you all right? I'm only joking, you know." She prodded his leg gently, and he turned to face her.  
"It's nothing." Aerith frowned slightly, this time she reading the lie on his face. She turned away from him, gazing into the fire, and let herself reminisce about the past – events that happened before she "died".

_The Gold Saucer was bustling and full of life. It was Enchantment Night, the biggest night of the year, and all the rides and shows were free for couples. People went to and fro, enjoying the attractions and each other's company.  
Aerith sat on the balcony of the hotel room she shared with Tifa after pushing the other woman out the door to get Cloud to go on a date with her. She had done Tifa's hair up in a bun and dressed her in a short pink shirt and white blouse. Tifa looked stunning, and left grinning. Minutes later, Aerith heard Tifa dragging Cloud by the door, giggling like a little girl. Aerith smiled, hearing Cloud give in to Tifa's wishes, and she peeked out to watch them walk away, hands intertwined. She loved Tifa; she was the closest friend she ever had. Yet feelings about another friend, Cloud, were muddled. Everyone thought she and Cloud were a couple, or at least interested in each other, but in reality, Aerith believed she only had friendly feelings for him, and Cloud had strong feelings for Tifa, his childhood friend. And she knew Tifa loved him more then anything, and had since she was a little girl. She wanted their relationship out in the open so Aerith could concentrate on her own inner feelings, and so she could work more on her friendship with Tifa. Aerith also had feelings for someone other then Cloud; although she would never pursue it. She was the last Ancient – now was a bad time for relationships. Aerith sighed, staring at the stars, wishing things in her life were less complicated. The wind blew her hair, down from her usual braid. Wisps of it flew across her face and lips, tickling her softly. A soft knocking at the door snapped her out of her thoughts of their journey and of the dark and handsome Vincent, someone she admired and whose company she enjoyed.  
"Coming . . ." She said quietly, turning away from the window and walking unwillingly to the door. It was probably Yuffie again, come back to beg again for her materia. Yuffie didn't seem to understand just how important the white materia really was – Aerith would never give it up. She sighed and opened the door only a crack.  
"Yuffie, I told you already tonight, I will NOT give you ANY of my materia!" The person behind the hotel door coughed deeply. Aerith threw open the door and took in the view. Vincent stood tall, golden claw hanging heavily at his side, hiding his face behind his hair, gazing past Aerith and into the room. Aerith gasped, covering her mouth with surprise.  
"Oh, Vincent! I am so sorry! Yuffie-just-has-been-bothering- me- so-much about-materia. . .so I just thought. . .just thought. . ." She trailed off; red seeped up into her cheeks, and her eyes began to water. Here was the most handsome, gentle man at her door, and she had made a complete fool of herself. She made to turn away and close the door.  
"Aerith . . ." He spoke softly, breathing in deeply. Aerith stopped and turned around. She looked up at him tearfully, embarrassment written on her face. Vincent coughed again slightly. "Aerith . . .do not worry about it. I merely came to ask . . . to ask if you would like to accompany me to Enchantment Night." He refused to meet her eyes.  
'__What am I doing here...' __Vincent thought to himself, confused with his own emotions, yet unable to turn them off. Aerith stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. Finally, she stepped aside, a wide smile gracing her face, all traces of embarrassment disappearing. Vincent waited outside the door, glancing down at his boots.  
"I'd love to. Just let me change. You can come in and wait, if you like..." She grabbed her worn backpack stuffed with clothing and items (and materia) and disappeared into the small bathroom. Vincent slowly came in, wary, and sat on the very edge queen-sized bed, watching Aerith close the hotel bathroom door gently.  
'__I hope I am doing the right thing . . .Aerith . . .I think I am . . .'__ Vincent swiftly cut off his thoughts as Aerith opened the door a crack, peeking out. Only a single emerald eye was visible.  
"Don't laugh, ok?" She opened to the door and stepped out slowly to reveal herself. Vincent looked in awe at the beautiful woman in front of him. Aerith wore a light blue dress, flowing down to her ankles. Tifa had lent it to her for the night, just in case Aerith had decided to go down to the bar. Aerith had put on a dark blue overcoat to cover her arms, and her hair was down, neatly combed. Her lips were touched with a small amount of pink color, and her green eyes gazed at him with an intensity Vincent had never seen before..._

"Aerith? Aerith?" A voice broke into Aerith's thoughts. She shook her head to clear them away and come back to the present.  
"Yes, Vincent?" She looked into his crimson eyes, feeling the weight on his hand on her shoulder. Seeing her look at him, he quickly let go and averted his eyes.  
"You were spacing out...I thought something was wrong. Are you feeling alright?" Aerith gently took his hand in hers.  
"I'm sorry. I'm feeling fine." She tried to lock eyes with him again, but he looked anywhere else and grabbed his hand away from her quickly.  
"It is alright. You should get some sleep..." He turned away, now focusing his gaze on the roaring fire. His back muscles were tense, and he sat with his arms folded around his chest. Aerith was crestfallen. He reacted as though her touched burned his skin. She looked at the back of his head for a moment, raised her hand to touch him once more, and then let it fall. Vincent seemed so cold to her. He was distant from her, aloof. Had he forgotten about her in the time that she was gone? Perhaps there was someone else now. Aerith curled up in his cape and tried to drift into sleep, tears falling gently and silently down her cold face. She wished she never had to leave, never had to have the burden that came with summoning Holy. It was selfish, but all she could think about was that night...

_The Gold Saucer was busier then they thought it would be. Couples walked hand in hand everywhere, smiling and laughing. Romantic music played from hidden speakers, filling the hallways with song. The amusement park was lit up with golden lights and colorful banners shaped like hearts. Aerith gazed in awe at all the beauty, like a child seeing fireworks for the first time. Vincent looked down at her and smiled. Aerith smiled back and linked her arm through Vincent's, cautiously. She felt him tense, but he allowed her arm to stay. Her heart fluttered.  
They headed down to the play first, weaving their way through the decorated tunnels, brushing past other beaming couples. They sat in the second row. Aerith could feel the warmth of Vincent sitting next to her, and she basked in it. Vincent again looked down at Aerith, letting his eyes roam over her beautiful features; her beautiful auburn hair, her flawless pale skin, her slim figure and collarbones, and her beautiful emerald eyes. . .gazing into his. Startled at being caught, he moved back, banging his arm on the person next to him.  
"Hey, watch it pal!" Vincent apologized to the man, then looked back to Aerith, who was giggling quietly into her fist. Vincent smiled, feeling his face grow a little hot.  
"That's not funny." Aerith smiled at him.  
"Then why are you smiling?" Vincent paused, thinking it over.  
"Because..." Aerith looked at him expectantly. "Because I love your laugh." He stuttered out, uncharacteristic for Vincent. Aerith smiled again, a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Vincent turned around, looking at the doors, trying to hide his red face.  
"Vincent...are you...blushing?"  
"No. The play is starting." He said gruffly. Vincent leaned back in relief as the lights turned out and the stage lit up. Aerith and Vincent watched quietly, gasping when they saw Cloud walk out, shaking his head in despair. Aerith laughed out loud, shaking her head at her friend's misfortune. Vincent also chuckled, watching the young man's facial expression when it was his line. Cloud scratched his head, than went to talk to the wizard.  
"You must kiss the one you love!" Aerith gasped as the Evil Dragon King (EDK) appeared, holding Tifa hostage.  
"Oh, help me!" Tifa screamed in mock fear, struggling weakly against the man in a dragon suit.  
"I love you, Princess!" Cloud kissed Tifa on the lips, grasping her hands and pressing them to his chest.  
"NOOOOOOO!" The evil dragon king vanished off the stage, and Cloud and Tifa, holding hands, danced off. Aerith clapped wildly as the lights returned.  
"Vincent, wasn't that fun?" Vincent nodded, still shaking his head in amusement. The things his friends got into…they sure kept him guessing.  
"Where would you like to go next, Aerith?" She placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully. Then her eyes brightened and she tugged Vincent's sleeve.  
"Let's go on the gondola!" Vincent nodded as Aerith led him down to the ride._

_"Two tickets please." Vincent said to the woman at the counter. She handed them over, smiling at Aerith cheerfully.  
"Here you are! Enjoy Enchantment Night." Vincent led Aerith carefully into the hanging gondola, holding onto her arm, than closed the door softly with his claw. The gondola left the platform smoothly, sending them out over Gold Saucer. Aerith sat opposite of Vincent, playing with her hair nervously. Feeling herself break out in a slight sweat, she removed her overcoat. Vincent studied her face intently.  
"Aerith, why are you so fidgety?" She opened her mouth to speak, then her eyes widened in delight. Vincent took this moment to take in her long, slender arms and shoulders.  
"Vincent, look!" They were over the speed square, where screams from the roller coaster could be heard. Balloons were flying everywhere in the air, and Vincent deftly grabbed a pink one with his gold claw and handed it to Aerith.  
"Pink is your favorite color, right?" Aerith nodded in glee, tying the balloon to her wrist with care. It bobbed just short of the gondola's ceiling. Again they sat in silence; occasionally sticking their heads together to see the beauty and excitement of Gold Saucer. Finally, fireworks erupted overhead. Colors danced over their faces. Aerith looked in awe, amazed at the beautiful show. After watching for several minutes, Aerith sat back and looked at Vincent.  
"Vincent...?"  
"Yes, Aerith?" Aerith looked down at her lap, folding her hands carefully, making the balloon bob up and down.  
"Vincent, do you...I mean I know I...Vincent..." She took a deep shaky breath, gathering her confidence. "Vincent, I like you very much." The words were out and in the open air. Vincent nodded.  
"Aerith, I know." Aerith gasped.  
"But how? I thought everyone thought I liked Cloud!" Vincent shook his head, smiling a little..  
"At least, I know Aerith. I...I like you as well..." He coughed, covering his mouth with his claw. He turned his head to the side, looking back out the window, embarrassed. Aerith smiled.  
"Are you going to blush again Vincent?" She teased. Vincent chuckled, turning back to face her. His red eyes shone with happiness.  
"No. But I think...I think I will do this." He took a deep breath to steady himself, then gently took her hand and pulled her next to him. The gondola rocked a little as their weight shifted. Vincent put an arm carefully around her waist, and Aerith scooted closer, gazing into Vincent's ruby eyes.  
"Aerith..." Vincent whispered quietly, moving his face closer and closer to Aerith's. He finally brushed lips with her, and then kissed her softly. Aerith kissed back gently, melting into Vincent's arms. Vincent gently ran his hand through her hair, his claw gently supporting her back, and Aerith pressed her hands against his tough chest, feeling warmth spread throughout her body. They felt at ease, perfectly safe with each other.  
"Ahem..." They quickly pulled away and looked at the doorway. The gondola woman stood there, looking down at her feet. "Terribly sorry to disturb you, but the ride has ended." Aerith blushed and stood up swiftly.  
"Ah...thank you very much..." She grabbed Vincent's arm and bolted for the exit._

_Aerith giggled as Vincent led her back to her bedroom. Vincent looked at her, still mortified from the previous events. His usually white skin was still a pale pink color. He hoped the story wouldn't get around to the rest of the team…  
"Vincent." Aerith's voice brought him back to reality. He looked down at her, and she smiled. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Vincent hestitated a moment, then embraced her back, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Aerith." Aerith nodded.  
"Goodnight Vincent." She waved to him, and he blew her a quick kiss, flushing again.  
"Goodnight Aerith." He turned from the doorway and headed down the hall. Aerith closed her door quietly, a silly love struck grin on her face._

Aerith bolted upright from her position on the ground, knocking the cloak away. Cool air hit her naked flesh. The moonlight and glow of the fire illuminated her pale, perfect skin.  
"Oh, Vincent..." She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes as she watched the large man sleep, still sitting up next to the fire. "I love you..." She allowed the tears to spill, wiping them away gently with Vincent's cloak. She scooted closer to the fire, the heat quickly drying her salty tears. Aerith never felt so alone. She kept glancing at Vincent, willing him to do something, _anything_, so she wouldn't feel so lost. Aerith sighed, giving up, and curled up once again in Vincent's cloak, shutting her eyes and this time succumbing to the world of dreams.


	3. Chapter II: Dealing with Death

Oblivious to Aerith, Vincent was still awake. He heard Aerith sighing often behind him, and heard her crying softly. He felt sick. He heard her proclamation, and he knew her feelings for him. Vincent knew too, knew that deep in his heart, he still cared deeply for Aerith. But, after that day. . .he forced himself to remember it, forced himself to relive it so that he would remember why he couldn't love her.

_It was a beautiful warm day. The sky was cloudless, yet the sun was not too bright or hot. A light breeze blew delicately across the plains. Vincent didn't care about any of it. In fact, he wished for rain or storms; it would better suit his mood. She wasn't here with him to enjoy the beautiful sky, so why should the lovely weather even be there? Vincent looked up at the blue sky scornfully.  
"I'm ready. Let's go find her."  
'Finally.' Vincent thought. 'We should have left the moment we realized she was missing…' Vincent would have left alone, but the others persuaded him to wait just a little longer, just until everyone got their bearings. He unwillingly obliged, pacing, counting down the hours wasted until they were finally ready to leave.  
Cloud picked Vincent and Tifa today to accompany him to the Sleeping Forest, not that Vincent would have let Cloud leave him behind. He had to be there, in the front lines, ready for any action. Plus, Vincent had been researching while everyone else was resting, and he knew where to go.  
"I've done research on this Sleeping Forest. It is located by Bone Village, where the Lunar Harp, needed to enter the Sleeping Forest, is buried. The Tiny Bronco is waiting. Let's go." With that he headed toward the sandy beach, climbing aboard the Tiny Bronco with ease. Cloud and Tifa ran to catch up.  
"Be careful with her, goddammit!" Cid yelled after him, waving his arms wildly. Vincent waved a hand dully in response. He didn't care about any god damn airplane. He'd been ready to go for days. But they'd had to wait for stupid, childish Cloud. Now, he wasn't wasting any more time._

_They had passed easily through the Sleeping Forest, the monsters being weak yet obnoxious. They were now in the City of the Ancients, a unique and contemplative place. Even Vincent could hear the various mumbles and noises of the Ancients here that Aerith heard clearly everywhere. A pang went through his heart at the thought of her. He thought of Aerith's beautiful smile, her innocent eyes, her charming laugh. He thought of that kiss...they shared it together. He grimaced. Aerith going missing was a real blow to his heart. Now he remembered why he said he would never fall in love again. It was too much pain. Why should you willingly subject your body and soul to pain? After thirty years of torment...why did he subject himself to it again? He lashed out at the building with his claw, marring it further._

_Cloud decided as soon as they arrived in the city that they should rest. An old home still had useable cots, and Cloud led them inside. Vincent disagreed, wanting to look for Aerith now, but as usual, Cloud was the leader. Tifa persuaded Vincent to stay and rest. Instead, he lay awake, staring at the ceiling for hours, listening to the mumblings of the long gone Ancients. Finally, he fell into a restless sleep, in which he dreamt of that wonderful night with Aerith, and heard the old voices around him. He woke a few hours later, spotting Cloud standing up, staring into space.  
"She's here. I feel it. So is Sephiroth." Vincent blinked quickly, than regained his composure.  
"Where? Hurry up!" Vincent jumped out of the cot and grabbed his weapon. Cloud walked down the short ladder and led the way to where the path split in three directions. Vincent heard Tifa behind the pair, huffing and yelling for them to wait up. Vincent planned on waiting for no one.  
"Down there." He pointed down the middle, straight path.  
"What are we waiting for!" Vincent began running down the path. Cloud and Tifa quickly followed, Cloud updating them on directions. Finally, they ended up in front of a building shaped like a shell. The place, Vincent thought, was beautiful. Quickly, he pushed his way inside, running up the spiral ramp and crossing a blue path. There, stretched out before him, was a beautiful crystalline city. Vincent stopped only for a moment to take in his surroundings, then rushed down the endless crystal stairs. Halfway down, he could see a crystal altar. Aerith was praying there, her hands folded delicately, eyes closed peacefully. Vincent stopped staring at her, taking in her beauty. Cloud rushed past him.  
"Cloud, wait!" He yelled, running after him, Tifa in close pursuit. Cloud didn't listen, hopping from one platform to the next, heading closer and closer to the peaceful Aerith.  
"Cloud, no! Wait for all of us!" Tifa shouted from close behind him, running at Vincent's quick pace, jumping over the logs as Cloud jerkily raised his Buster Sword over Aerith' head. Vincent instinctively fired his gun into the air, then pointed it at Cloud's skull. He wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Thankfully, the loud noise shook Cloud out of his controlled state. He stepped back, shaking his head. Vincent sighed in relief and lowered his gun, his relief overtaking his rage at Cloud. His relief was soon shattered._

Before anyone could realize or stop it, Sephiroth swooped down from above, his long sword stabbing through Aerith' chest, blood staining it and her pink dress. Aerith's eyes opened in shock, green orbs quickly growing dull. Her hair ribbon came undone, and Aerith took a last glance at Vincent's horrified face. As the life was drained from her body, her emerald eyes closed. Vincent's crimson eyes widened in horror. He watched as Cloud rushed forward in slow motion, grabbing Aerith's body as it fell gracefully to the ground. Tifa grabbed for the White Materia that fell from Aerith's hair, but it fell into the water with a small splash.  
"No." Vincent whispered, not hearing anything Sephiroth or Cloud said. His eyes remained fixated on the bloody body, crumpled on the ground. "…no…" Vincent's blood was boiling, his skin was burning, his limbs were twitching. As Jenova fell down from the sky, Vincent screamed, an inhuman wail filled with rage and despair. His body transformed grotesquely into the beast known as Chaos. Wings painfully erupted from his back, ripping through his cloak and shirt. Both hand and claw were exchanged for brutal paws, each with a set of razor-sharp claws. Two horns protruded from his forehead, slowly growing from his head. Fangs glittered inside Chaos' dark cavern of a mouth, and his skin burned like acid before it turned a rough violet shade and became tough and enforced. Chaos roared again, and lunged for Jenova.  
Tifa and Cloud stepped back, carrying Aerith's lifeless body between them as Vincent single-handedly attacked Jenova. Chaos tore into with his claws, raging inside. He bit and screamed, tearing Jenova to pieces. The beast within him cried for blood, cried for revenge. Chaos screamed one last time, shredding what remained of Jenova, before reverting back to gentle Vincent. Vincent kneeled on the ground among the gore, panting. Cloud and Tifa watched him warily, placing Aerith's body down gently. Vincent rose, stumbling from exhaustion, and slowly came towards them. His crimson eyes had lost their rage – now there was only despair. He knelt once more, this time in front of his love. Vincent gently felt Aerith's hair, still soft. He brushed her cheek, still warm. He placed a gentle kiss on her pallid forehead, and brushed her hair lovingly away from her face with his hand.  
"Aerith. I love you." He whispered softly, lifting Aerith' small form. He cradled her bloody form to his chest. Tears stung his eyes, but he would not cry. He knew once again, somehow, he had sinned, and now he was to blame. This was his price to pay. He walked out slowly, carrying Aerith's dead weight. Tifa ran past him, sobbing hysterically, while Cloud stood dumbfounded where Aerith' pool of blood lay.

Vincent turned around to look at the sleeping Aerith. Did she know that he still loved her? With all of his monstrous black heart? He suddenly felt guilty for pushing her away. But it had hurt so much, there was so much pain when she died; he swore he wouldn't love anyone again. It was worse that he did nothing to stop her death; guilt racked him each day since her death. And on top of that, he became so angry and hurt that he lost control and turned into The Beast. What if he hurt her now, what if he hurt her as Chaos? He couldn't take that chance. He would return Aerith to safety, with one of her friends, while he atoned for his massive amount of sins once more.


	4. Chapter III: Past

In her dreams, the Ancients spoke to Aerith. This was not unusual; the Ancients offered Aerith guidance and hope on many occasions. On this occasion however, she was having trouble deciphering their message.  
"Save who?" She spoke aloud, walking down a path, the path she had walked before her death. This time, the sky was gray and the trees were black and weary. The skies and air was still. "Tell me! I can't help unless I know who it is who is in danger! Please!" The Sleeping Forest seemed to lean in toward her, moaning in the breeze. The voices faded to nothing, and Aerith lost contact with the Ancients and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Vincent's dreams were completely different. In his dreams he watched Aerith get stabbed over and over, watching the blood pour out of her chest as her heart was pierced. Over and over he was powerless to stop Sephiroth; over and over he stood there, mouth ajar, fighting the emotions running through him. Over and over, he watched himself transform into the monster, letting his rage overtake his shattered soul. Over and over, he couldn't save her. Rage built up in his sleeping human body, but he subconsciously pushed it away. He couldn't transform; his love wouldn't let him. He wouldn't let Aerith see him as a rampant monster. He wouldn't hurt her in his rage. In the battles they fought together, he never transformed into any of his beasts; terrified of harming her or scaring her with his monstrous form. And now, with her back to stay, he had to keep control. He didn't want her to think he was a cold-blooded monster, even though Vincent knew he truly was. The sins he must atone for were the reason for Aerith's death in the first place.

The repeat of Aerith's death stopped, and he was back in Nibelheim, reliving the past. Vincent's hair was short, and he wore the suit of the Turks – the suit of a sinner. He was alone, armed only with his trusty Peacemaker. He casually walked to a small home on the left, banging on the door with the butt of his gun. There was no answer. Pursing his lips, he kicked the door three times, knocking it off its hinges, and entered.  
"I know you're here. Come out." He spoke coldly, devoid of all emotion that a normal human should have. His sensitive ears picked up a sharp intake of breath, and he turned to face it. A middle-aged man and his son were huddled together in the corner. The man stood shakily, pushing the child behind him.  
"What do you want with me? I'm just a simple man." Vincent pulled out his pistol and cocked it. The man winced at the sound, and the small child began to weep.  
"I have been ordered to kill you."  
"No. . .I swear I've done nothing wrong!" Vincent kept an emotionless gaze.  
"All I know is I have orders to terminate you." He pointed the pistol directly at the man's head.  
"No. . . not here, not in front of my son. . .he's only four. . .please. . .please, my son!" Vincent shot only once, killing the man instantly, ignoring his pleas. Blood spurted from the man's head as his body crumpled to the wooden floor, eyes looking upwards, glassy. Vincent left the home, listening to the young Takamine boy sob and scream for his dead father.

Vincent awoke; sweat pouring down his face as though his was crying. Lifting a hand to his face, he realized he _was_ crying. He marveled at his own tears. He hadn't seen them since...since that day. He immediately wiped his face, but not before a groggy Aerith lifted her head from sleep to look and see what was wrong.  
"Vincent, are you alright?" She always was perceptive. Vincent nodded, knowing it wouldn't fool her. He stared at his feet, willing his face to dry. Aerith scooted closer, lifting a hand to rub his naked back softly.  
"Vincent." Vincent felt her slight touch and tensed. Yet, he felt at ease when she was near, and calm when she gently touched him. Warmth flooded through him when she spoke to him. There was no way he could deny his feelings, as much as he wanted to. Emotions ran deep within him, conflicting.  
"Aerith . . . I know that I care for you, very, very much . . ." He sat quietly, contemplating his own words. He didn't want to hurt her. He felt Aerith's hand stop on his bare back, resting lightly against his muscles. He took a sharp intake of breath, steeling himself to tell her everything. "But...I am powerless. I am a weak monster. I could not save you then, I can not save you now. I let you die, and then I let my emotions control me. I am a beast. I am not fit to be with you." He finished, taking in a deep, shaking breath. He continued to look at the ground. He was mildly surprised when Aerith's hand began its soothing rub again.  
"Vincent...it doesn't matter. None of that matters. You are not a monster." Vincent shook his head. She had never seen him transform. She couldn't understand.  
"Aerith...you do not know what you are..." She cut him off angrily. He was surprised at her tone – Aerith angry was something he had never seen.  
"Of course I do! Did you think I wasn't watching everyone from the Planet? Watching you save everyone? Killing Sephiroth? I saw everything...from Lifestream." Vincent's heart stopped cold. She _had _seen him. She knew. She knew what a monster he was; she had seen Chaos. He rose curtly to leave before he could do anything more to hurt her.  
"You...are not a monster." She said softly to his back. Vincent turned around, his crimson eyes gleaming with rage. Aerith stood her ground, glaring back at him with her sharp emerald ones.  
"How can you say that? You saw The Beast! You know my past! I am a monster, screaming for blood! I have no control; I am a murdering monster!" He yelled at her, coming closer, eyes still flashing with anger. Aerith didn't flinch.  
"Do you think that what Hojo did to you makes you a monster?" She questioned him. He stopped, pondering. He nodded once, silently, his heart wrenching. "Then, you're wrong." She stated this bluntly, stubbornly. He blinked at her.  
"A monster would not have come to save me. A monster would not have been so kind to me during our journey. A monster would not have kissed me so gently. And a monster...would not have cried at my death." Vincent looked away, embarrassed. So, she had seen that too.  
"Aerith...I can not assure that you will be safe around me..." Aerith laughed, arching her back and covering her mouth with one hand. Vincent was taken aback at her response.  
"Vincent...I feel safest around you, always. I love you." She stated to his face, looking into his crimson eyes. Vincent gazed into her emerald ones. Could he really do this? Was he strong enough to say...  
"I love you..." Vincent whispered. Wait, he said it out loud? He heard Aerith sigh happily before throwing her body against his chest, wrapping her arms around him tight. He held her back, gently curving his claw around her body.  
"I love you too. I always have." She pulled away to look into his face. "Vincent, believe in yourself. And...believe in me too." Vincent looked into her green eyes, words passing through the air without them speaking. Vincent felt his heart throbbing in his chest. Emotions were overcoming him, joy, relief, lust, love, and more. Here she was - his lost love - here in front of him. He hadn't lost her after all. She was here. She was here with her beautiful smiles to chase away the clouds, here with her innocent eyes to make him smile, here with her quiet knowledge and understanding. She was here, and she wanted him, a dark cloud in the night sky, a demon in a human's body, a ghost among the living. A grin broke out his face. Aerith giggled and reached for him again. Vincent took her slim body in his arms, hugging her close, nuzzling her smooth neck. He used his claw to gently tip her head up. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Lips touched and they kissed passionately, making up for years of separation. Vincent felt something burst from his chest as he recalled fireworks and balloons. He ended the kiss and look down at Aerith. Her eyes were wide with shock, wavering with water.  
"Vincent. . ." She pointed at him with a slender finger.  
"What is it?" He looked behind him, at his arms, legs. Vincent panicked. He must be transforming, the emotions too strong, too out of control for him to manage. The wings must be sprouting, or maybe the horns…he made to run away, to escape quickly so Aerith would not see the monster within. Aerith forcefully grabbed his hand with her own two, pulling back with all her might. Vincent stumbled to the ground, looking up at Aerith pitifully.  
"Come with me." She grasped his hand tightly. He followed her warily until they reached the clear pool, ready to escape once she released him. He must have transformed - the emotional outburst fit, and the way she looked at him explained something was wrong. But why, if he had transformed, was his mind still in control? Why hadn't she run? Why wasn't he on a rampage, looking to kill anything that moved? He pondered this as Aerith brought him to the edge and pointed down at his reflection. He looked down, ready to run if indeed Chaos was emerging. Instead, he looked himself. His raven hair was tied back carelessly. His red eyes looked back at him, wavering in the ripples of the pool. His chest was still white, bare and pale. Only one thing was different...white feathered wings had emerged from his back.  
"What the hell..." Vincent's eyes were wide and he reached up an arm to touch the wing. The feathers were smooth and soft. He stroked it, unbelieving. He flexed his back and the wings flapped, creating a gust of wind that rippled the water. Aerith smiled as his expression turned from surprise to confusion.  
"Vincent - now you'll believe. You were never a monster. You're an angel." She paused, absently reaching out to stroke his wing. The sensation was beautiful; Vincent reveled in the new sensation. "I saw you that day. When you transformed. While I was going to the Lifestream, I saw you fight for me. Vincent, you're not a monster. I love you, and I always will." She hugged him, maneuvering around his newfound wings carefully. Vincent smiled, realizing her words. He swore to himself that he would always protect her. She wouldn't leave his side this time. Gently kissing her forehead, Vincent lifted her up, cradling her smaller body to his chest. He looked up into the stars, smiling, before he moved his wings gracefully and took them for a flight.


End file.
